


All I want for Christmas is You

by leafyxthiefy



Series: Shuffled Playlist [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace why can't you stop throwing things, All I want for Christmas is you, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Happy Ending, I swear, M/M, Sabo was a good boy, Songfic, This is happy at the end, child pls, enjoy, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: Sabo had thought what he wanted was friendship, but was what he was searching for something deeper than that?





	All I want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotatoTrace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PotatoTrace).



> Hey Guys!~ Do you know how hard it is to not write angst? No? Then I somewhat envy you, you poor poor soul, anywho! Happy Holidays, first off. Christmas is here and I do hope that everyone gets at least one thing that was on their Christmas list.~
> 
> This little song fic is for a fun little event the wonderful Snek in the MAS Discord chat was so amazing in organizing! My giftee is PotatoTrace and I do hope you enjoy this. P.S I'm sorry Tracey 3 Love you!~
> 
> Song / Movie: All I want for Christmas is you - Mariah Carey
> 
> Pairing: MAS - SabAce
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing in regards to One Piece or any other referenced media. Enjoy!~

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Sabo sat by the fireplace, with his back to the warm fire and his large green eyes on mountain of presents that sat underneath the large 15 foot tall christmas tree. There were at least fifty wrapped boxes of differing sizes piled underneath the tree, and Sabo knew without a doubt that the majority of them were his, who else could they belong to when he was the only child?

Normally one would assume that Sabo was living the dream. Sabo was the single child to a wealthy family, he had anything he could ever want in terms of what money could buy. But what about what money  _couldn't_  buy?

Sabo had parents sure, but he never once had their attention. From the minute he was born, Sabo was handed over to a nanny who raised him until his father decided she was not being a good influence because she filled his imagination with far away adventures. After his nanny was fired, he got a governess who was more to his parent's likings, one who schooled him in not only the basic subjects but also focused alot on business material. Sabo was five, there was only so much his brain could grasp.

Pretty soon Sabo was enrolled into private school and learned that just like his parents, those kids didn't really care about making any connections other than business ones. If Sabo wasn't in the market for trading information about companies and setting up partnership deals, then the children cared not to get to know him.

Sabo was beginning to think that friends were a myth until one fateful day that he was walking alongside a sidewalk on his way home. Sabo had been able to talk his father into letting him walk to and from school, so that he could assess the advertisements and see what the general public liked, it was a blatant lie that apparently worked and got him another few minutes of freedom from the stifling walls that were his home.

Sabo was walking slowly, trying to make the walk last as much as possible when all of a sudden, a freezing slushy mass slapped him across the face. Sabo's feet stopped moving and he stood in the middle of the street stunned and wide eyed as the melting snow slid off of his warm cheek and onto his shoulder as laughter reached his ear.

Sabo's large eyes looked over to the boy who was laughing at him, eyes closed and laughter creating small puffs of air around his mouth while other kids around him looked on unsure of how to react, some smiling tentatively, and a few looking worried. By all rights Sabo should be mad, seething even. He was just attacked by this kid with a ball of snow.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true oh_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

"Whats'a matter kid? Ain't ever been hit with a snowball before?" the freckled boy asked after he stopped laughing and dusted off Sabo's sodden shoulder.

Sabo had two choices in that moment, to be an utter embarrassment and tell the other kid that  _no_  he had never engaged in one of these fabled snowball fights, or lie through his teeth and give some half assed excuse of why he had been caught off guard. Sabo didn't know why, but he didn't like the idea of coming off as a fool to the boy and his friends, so he puffed out his chest and lied his ass off.

"I just wasn't expecting to get ambushed is all… got room for one more?" Sabo asked the boy and looked past him to the group that was waiting for him to return.

The boy immediately brightened, "Hell yeah we do, what's your name anyway kid? Mine's Ace and that's Marco, Thatch, Izo, Luffy, Nami, Law, Zoro, Sanji, and Koala."

Sabo was not in the least overwhelmed with the names as he let a smile come to his lips easily enough, and waved only slightly awkwardly in their direction, "Hello, my name is Sabo, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

The kid with the large hair laughed, "Look at that Marco he talks just like you!"

The aforementioned child, Marco, looked over to the laughing redhead and sighed, "No he does not, yoi."

"Well I guess not  _exactly_  with that tic of yours bird brain, but close enough."

Next to Sabo Ace laughed again, "Don't worry they do this all the time, c'mon you're on my team."

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need, and I_

_Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Sabo had stayed out that day until the sun set and when he returned home, he was scolded and consequently punished, there would be no sleigh ride for him that year. Sabo was disappointed and yet at the same time, he was not. Sabo had learned that even someone like him, who had never had friends,  _could_  have them. And that someone like Ace, was capable of wanting  _Sabo_  as a friend.

All Sabo wanted that Christmas was to have friends, primarily the one that made it happen, Ace.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

Sabo didn't see those kids again the next day, or even when winter break released him from his classes. Sabo walked home and retraced his steps in order to  _possibly_  bump into one or two of the children from the group. But nothing of the sort happened and he had to trudge home in disappointment.

Christmas came and went and Saint Nick didn't give him what he had wished for.

Sabo didn't see Ace and his friends again the following week either, nor on new years; and pretty soon the year began to pass without a single sighting of them.

And yet, each year Sabo passed by the same street with that same hope, that Ace and his friends would be there throwing snowballs again. Sabo even refused going along with his parents to their island resort in order to wait by that street.

It was the first Christmas Sabo spent without them, it wasn't like they were always present during it, but at least they were home.

And again Santa let Sabo down, there were no children waiting for him to play with. No friends to be given to him.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

This became a cycle pretty soon, Sabo knew that he should let it go and move on. But… he  _couldn't._

That year soon evolved into a second, and then a third, and Sabo began to forget the many faces that he had committed to memory when he was ten. And by the time he was seventeen, he had all but forgotten how they looked like. He had also forgotten their names.

Sabo had more or less convinced himself that it was a dream his younger self had had and moved on into the corporate world that his father had wanted for him.

Sabo graduated at the top of his class and with a year to spare, he was out a few months after his seventeenth birthday and on his way to his interview to his very first internship.

The meeting went spectacular, and Sabo was sure he had locked in the position without really needing to try. His parents would be pleased to know that, but Sabo… he didn't really feel as if he had accomplished anything. Sure he was educated and knew the ins and outs of the business world and trade, but was he really happy?

Sabo had stayed up countless nights wondering this very thing, just as he did now as he sat on a park bench, watching small children run along the grass, large smiles on their faces.

"Hey watch out!"

Sabo heard the cry right before something very solid and fast hit the back of his head. Sabo's head whipped forward and he clutched at the sore spot just in time to tune back in to the repeated apologies of the person above him.

"–rry, I didn't–fuck, the ball–are you okay? Fuck that's a stupid question, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Sabo's glare became stunned shock as he looked up to the guy above him, his wide green eyes meeting the other's concerned gray ones.

"Whats'a matter, are you not able to count?" A panic rose within the other and he looked over Sabo and called out for help, "Marco, he can't count!"

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow, and I_

_I just wanna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

Pretty soon Sabo found himself surrounded by a group of teens, one of them pressing a cold pack against his head and shining a beam into his eyes until his surprise wore off and he was able to push away the overbearing hands.

"I'm fine, please." Sabo began and sighed, "Thanks for the cold pack, and yes I  _can_ count." he said shooting a glance over to the guilty looking one with a frown, "I was just… taken off guard."

The guy at the very least had the decency to look sheepish and bowed low, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, the ball slipped and it flew over here and–"

"And, if you need to see a doctor, we can take care of all the medical fees, yoi." the one who had given Sabo the cold pack interrupted and Sabo shook his head, only wincing slightly with the action.

"Na I'll be okay, tender for a day or so, but fine… thank you for the offer though. Now if you'll excuse me." Sabo made to stand and was surprised when someone blocked his path.

"Hey, before you go at least let me make up for this by treating you to lunch or something?" and there was that smile again, so bright Sabo didn't doubt it could eclipse the sun.

"Uh–sure?" despite his words, Sabo didn't feel  _too_  sure about accepting this strangers invitation, but that combination of his, the smile, eyes, and freckles; there was something there that Sabo was supposed to recognize.

"Awesome! Let's go now, I'll see you at home Marc, tell Lu I'll be help him with his homework later." and with that he turned to Sabo and turned his world upside down. "My name's Ace, and yours?"

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

Sabo hadn't jumped down Ace's throat the moment he realized that this Ace was the same Ace of his childhood and demanded to ask why Ace hadn't searched for him as Sabo had, because that would have been childish. Sabo had remained silent about the coincidence and wondered if Ace remembered their previous meeting.

Just as their meal was ending, Ace confirmed Sabo's ponderings on that though. "I… I'm sorry if I'm just assuming here, but are you the same Sabo who once had a snowball fight with a bunch of kids?"

Sabo nodded, eyebrows knitting as he wondered where exactly Ace would take that conversation.

The freckled boy smiled, "I thought so, I remembered your eyes. We were starting to think you weren't real because we never saw you again, we tried to go back, but some of the cops kept running us away, something about ' _stinkin' slum kids'_." Ace chuckled, "Anyway, we're sorry we never got to hang out again, it was fun that day and you guys really did have some great snowball throwing snow."

"I'd like that too." Sabo blurted and then reddened as he reeled back his enthusiasm. "I mean, I would like that… to hang out with you more if you want?"

Ace's bright smile came back and Sabo's redness deepened. "Of course I would, here I'll give you my number."

And just like that, they fell into friendship and somewhere along the way, it became more than that and deeper feelings were shared.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

And it was in that year that they shared their first Christmas together. Sabo for once didn't spend it at home and alone, but surrounded by Ace's abundant family as they laughed and enjoyed their evening. Some of them already getting so drunk they couldn't walk properly.

It was a nice change as opposed to what he was used to, but Sabo welcomed it.

The liveliness of the household was so overwhelming that Sabo couldn't help but let himself be carried along with it. Sabo joined in on the singing and merriment. And in that moment Sabo could truly appreciate what it meant to be in a family.

It turned out that Ace was part of a group of fostered and then adopted kids, along with his many brothers and sisters. Sabo hadn't even known such a thing was real, but was happy for all of his new friends that it indeed was true for them and they had found their home, no their family right then and there.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

Over time the situation at home began to get more and more complicated, Sabo hadn't necessarily told his parents about Ace and the activities that he was involved in because he knew that his father would never approve. They questioned where he was spending his time, and Sabo made up excuses about the internship demanding more work of him than it actually did.

It wasn't until the next christmas eve was just around the corner when his father confronted Sabo about it and told him that he had had a talk with Sabo's employer who denied that Sabo was running extra errands for him as Sabo had stated.

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly_

So Sabo came clean about what he was doing, and the new world that he had stumbled into, and he was loving.

His father was furious. Even went as far as to forbid Sabo from engaging in his newfound "activities" telling him that he had a legacy to uphold, an obligation. And that such people would not be permitted into his son's life.

Sabo had been furious and defended his position.

To which his father gave him an ultimatum. His house, his rules; if Sabo could not abide by his father's wishes, then he was not allowed in his father's house.

Sabo was numb after that, the choice was clear. But it still weighed on him.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

Sabo was disowned that Christmas eve and standing in the cold at the gate of Whitebeards house, his numb hands holding onto the one bag he was able to pack, or was he?

"Sabo?" the voice asked softly and Sabo turned to look at Ace who was looking on in curiosity and then in concern as he reached over to Sabo's pale cheeks, wiping away at the wetness he hadn't even known he had.

"What's wrong? And what's with the bag?" Ace asked as he scooped it up. "Not running away on Christmas are you?" Ace asked and Sabo appreciated his attempt to lighten up the mood but his smile fell before it could fully form.

"Can't really run away when you don't have a home to run from, you know?"

Ace's concern only deepened as he put two and two together, "Fuck, oh shit. I'm sorry Bo… I didn't mean to, but why are you standing out here in the snow, do you want to catch a cold? C'mon let's get you into something warm and I heard Thatch was making his famous hot chocolate, I'll get you extra marshmallows if you want."

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Sabo didn't protest to being moved from his spot, nor being shoved into a bathroom to catch a warm bath and the clothes that were given to him were a little too large, but they were warm and comfortable and they smelled like Ace.

Ace then lead Sabo down to his room and sat him on the bed where he enveloped Sabo in a hug. They didn't speak for hours it seemed until Sabo glanced at the clock and noticed that it was no longer the same day, but Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas, Acey. I hope you get what you wanted this year."

Ace hummed in thought and a soft kiss was pressed to Sabo's cheek.  _"All I want for Christmas is you, Sabo*."_

**Author's Note:**

> And I hope you like it ^^; I'm sorry for the angst I really am, but look a happy ending!~ And no deaths! I'm sorry I couldn't MAS T^T the trio eluded this particular song and setting, but now that Sabo lived with the Whitebeards it could happen right? ;3c
> 
> The only Lyric here changed was Baby to Sabo for Ace's last spoken line ^^
> 
> I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! Till next time!~


End file.
